Several commercial techniques for producing fine, rapidly solidified metal powders are well described and characterized in the technical literature. These include sonic and ultrasonic gas atomization, rotating electrode, and rotating cup/dish techniques which produce various metal powders with an average particle size generally in excess of 10 micrometers (.mu.m). In each of these processes, liquid metal is atomized and rapidly solidified at cooling rates in excess of 10 .degree.K/s and up to 10.sup.6 .degree.K/s. The fine powders so generated can consist of meta-stable metallurgical phases and, either singularly or when compacted, can exhibit unique mechanical, electrical, magnetic, and chemical properties. Commercial applications of rapidly solidified and other fine metal powders include the use of:
a. aluminum powders as a solid rocket fuel, PA1 b. superalloy powders for high performance turbine engine blades, PA1 c. copper and precious metal powders with viscous fluids to form electrically conductive pastes, and PA1 d. iron powder as a reprographic carrier and magnetic recording medium.
This list is intended to provide a range of examples of commercial applications of fine metal powders and is not meant to be exhaustive. The availability of rapidly solidified fine metal powders in large quantities with a particle size of less than 10 .mu.m would enhance current applications as well as also generate new commercial applications.